lumpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield
/***** Custom cursor *****/ /* Global cursor */ body { cursor: url('https://lumpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Imageedit_1_6549414988.png'), pointer; } /* Link cursor */ a:hover { cursor: url('https://lumpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Imageedit_1_6549414988.png'), pointer; } Garfield is a monstrous and vicious alternate reality version of the Jim Davis character of the same name. Throughout the Garfield Gameboy'd series, Garfield changes his physique multiple times, making it difficult to tell his main form. Below is the list of his appearances: * The massive, claw-armed form is first seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1. It has a massive chest area with frail arms that resemble sharp claws. * The neckless, long-armed form is first seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2. It has a weirdly-shaped mouth with long arms that are so skinny, Garfield's arm bones are visible. * The spider form is first seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3. It resembles a regular, albeit, very massive, spider with Garfield's lump-filled head on it. * The centipede form is first seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4. It is identical to a centipede, with the only differences being it's tremendous size, and the Garfield head on the end of it's body. * The snake form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It is large enough to cover an entire room of Jon's house and can be used to easily trap and kill people. * The house cat form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It is exactly the same as a normal house cat, except for it's gargantuan size. * The neckless, large mouthed form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. This form is a mutated version of the enormous house cat where the neck is substituted for a long and colossal mouth. * The gigantic, long-legged form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 and Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It has scrawny legs and a gigantic tongue. * The tremendous flying head form is seen in Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE. It has retractable wings and a very lumpy face. Garfield is bloodthirsty and does not care about who he hurts or kills. He is constantly seen trying to hunt down Jon. As well as successfully killing Odie, Nermal, and Liz. * Shapeshifting * High Pain Tolerance * Quick Regeneration * Massive Size * High Durability * Super Strength * Flight * Large Mouth * Sharp Teeth Jon Arbuckle '- Jon is Garfield's enemy. Garfield is seen trying to hunt down and most likely kill Jon. Jon had tried killing Garfield multiple times. These attempts include: Shooting him in his left eye, throwing a box of gasoline at him, and burning the house down. At the end of Garfield Gameboy'd, Garfield stores Jon in his body, telling him that he will keep him safe. '''Odie '- Odie is Garfield's first victim. He is seen walking near the window before he is killed 'Agent Nermal '- Nermal is Garfield third victim. Garfield captured Nermal and told him that he never liked him as he kills him 'Arlene '- Garfield holds Arlene captive in the basement. Arlene later dies offscreen. Either due to Garfield or Jon burning the house down '''Liz - Liz is Jon's girlfriend and Garfield's second victim. She is seen standing outside the Arbuckle Residence, saying that Jon told her he would be there before Garfield comes out of a bush and kills her * "Jon, I can smell you." * "Jon, I require lasagna." * "Jon, where is my lasagna?" * "Bullets don't work, Jon." * "I never liked you." ''(To Nermal) * "''What are you doing, Jon?" * "The world is going to end, Jon." * "Jon, I will keep you safe." * "You complete me, Jon." Lumpy Touch has also made other Garfield animations, which include different versions of Garfield. Below, they are listed: *Gorefield *Gar-Type *Garfeld * His design is based on William Burke's Garfield horror drawings, which also inspired the Garfield Gameboy'd series * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE (a video is inside?!) * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE * Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE - Credits * 200000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING (Cameo on merch) * I'm sorry, Jon * trading in games be like (Cameo on game) Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Garfield Category:Alive